A coaxial plug connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,717 of the SMB type which has spring contact members as part of the outer contact assembly. The plug connector is to be electrically connected with coaxial jack connectors that snap into electrical contact with a complementary outer contact thereof including those that are to be electrically connected to signal and ground conductive paths of a printed circuit board. Coaxial jack connectors of this PCB type are known, but they are expensive due to construction and cost of manufacture.